King Vakth'Bythnul (Character)
Basic Profile Name: Vakth'Bythnül Name Meaning: Sees into Nothingness Birthday: 8th of Szek Age: 120 Biological Sex: Gender Identity: Male Sexuality: Confused Diet: Carnivorous Appearance * Body Form: Therianthropic * Body Type: Ectomorph: malnourished, almost atrophic, but still somewhat contains body mass. * Height: 21 feet * Weight: 13,248lbs. * Skin Color (HEX): Night Black (0C090A) and Greenish Aquamarine (348781) freckles on areas of the body Hair Color (HEX): Turquoise (43C6DB) with small night black (0C090A) streaks, brighter at the roots but gets gradually more faded towards the tips * Hairstyle: Long, ratty and messy, usually not kempt but his caretakers make it neat and tidy * Eye Color(s) (HEX): Pale white iris and paler white retina, almost looks like glass. * Markings: Normally covered in strange runic like markings that Vak'Bythnül paints with glowing paint all over his body. * Tattoos: None * Piercings: Nominal amount for a king to have * Clothing Style: Royal jewelry and headdress, as well as occasional robes Personality * Positive Traits: Tactical, creative, Organized * Negative Traits: Bipolar, Anxious, Overzealous * Myers-Briggs Type: INTJ-T * Habits (good or bad): twitches and spasms, tone of voice changes rapidly, get’s lost in own thoughts, forgets he’s having a conversation midway through it, claws at his own big and leaves noticeable claw marks, scratches his own arms to the point they become bloodied, clacking his beak to make noises, over analyzes everything. * Mannerisms: always looking suspicious or Paranoid, darting his eyes everywhere despite his apparent blindness, and always seems to be fidgeting with something while talking incoherently under his breath. Needs: * Physical: Food, drink, and painting supplies * Emotional: To feel in control, devotion to his rule, to be left alone when he needs to, quiet Desires: * Physical: cleanliness, subjugation, Order, to paint murals, and a lot of time alone * Emotional: constant distraction, affection, peace at mind, always needs something different, never wants something to be the same. * Sexual: Very sexually confused and reclusive, hardly exposing himself to anyone but almost spastically * Material: anything and everything (horder of seemingly useless knick knacks and trinkets) Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: due to intense malnutrition and lack of self care, he has little to no physical strengths * Inherited Intellectual: Compulsory planner and strategizer, but has serious mental issues including schizophrenia, ADHD, Mania, Seasonal Affective Disorder, and many others Lifestyle Education * School: Self taught * Technology: little to none * Arcane (if any): Necromancy (unknown potential) * Skill/Trade (if any): Stonecarving, Metalsmithing, Jewelry, and mining * Class (if any): King Home/Living Circumstances * Occupation: King of the Uragi’Udakii * Housing: The Stone City, Suhl'kaajt, residing underneath a mountain by the ocean, neighboring some Uragi’Ocatuon tribes * Personal Wealth: Has the typical wealth of any king, but also seems to hoard seemingly useless odds and ends. * Transportation: usually transports in a carriage with no windows * Hobbies: cleaning, Writing in calligraphy, painting, Reading, Music Relationships * Family: Deceased Brother, Vaa’kyraa, deceased Father and Mother, and a son, Zett’Elek, that he is unaware of. * Friends: No apparent friends, but he’s always talking to someone when no one is around * Lovers: had many wives. Had. * Acquaintances: Not a lot * Nemeses: Vaa’kyraa Backstory Ancestral Background Royal, many generations back, Arcanic, said to be dating back to the creation of Phi'uja Maana, but that is just speculation on the Udakiis part. Childhood/Origin Story Vakth'Bythnül, birthed within the walls of the stone carved castle of Suhl'kaajt, was born healthy in an almost perfectly successful birth, and was assumed by his father, The current king of the Udakii, to be the only child, but soon after another came from the mother's womb, Vaa’kyraa, Vakth'Bythnül’s twin, who was a stillborn upon arrival. Panicked by the early death of one of their kin, The father prayed to any god that would listen to bring one of their sons back to life. Almost immediately, a deity appeared before them, the God of Misfortune, Luurn'itaaj, answering the king's plea, offering him a deal. To bring back the life of Vaa’kyraa, he must sacrifice a part of the healthy brothers soul to take the place of the one that was lost, and in this case, it was Vakth'Bythnül’s. The king accepted the deal, and with a brief ritual, the soul of Vakth'Bythnül was split and half and placed within the stillborns body, reviving him into a perfectly healthy newborn. As Vaa’kyraa lived a full life as an energetic, suave and charismatic prince of the Udakii, Vakth became weaker and weaker by the day. colour draining from his body, barely able to leave his room from his ever growing sickness, unable to eat or drink as food turned to sand in his mouth and water never quenched his thirst, as well as his bright, vibrant eyes slowly fading into a pale white as his vision began to deteriorate. As both brothers reached the age of 30, their father died of mysterious circumstances, as well as their mother at precisely the same time. with no one to take care of Vakth'Bythnül’s deteriorating state, most of the servants helped to ease his pain, as Vaa’kyraa, whom was a very healthy, muscular prince loved by almost all his disciples, was soon to attend his coronation, almost paying no mind to his ill brother, as Vakth was to sit idly by from his terrace, standing weak and weary as he watched (with the remainder of his sight) from a distance as his brother was crowned the King of the Udakii as well as anointed the family heirloom jeweled necklace that had been passed down from king to king. Jealous, spiteful, Vakth'Bythnül furious, he knew deep down within him, he was supposed to be crowned the king. Anger filled his mind as he watched on, but soon a faint, wispy voice graced his ears like a faint breeze, sounding soothing, feminine, and coercing, telling him to take what is rightfully his, and kill his brother. soon that night, as Vaa’kyraa slept soundly in his newly acquainted royal chambers, Vakth'Bythnül crept in silently, brandishing a royal dagger he had swiped from the armory, and loomed over his brother and stabbed him in his heart with a quick, downward stab. As he did this, he felt a jolt of pain in his own heart, more painful than anything he had gone through in his life as he soon collapsed on the floor, unconscious, Waking up completely blind, weaker, and shaky, but the pain and sickness he constantly felt was gone. as he layed there, alone in utter, ever encompassing darkness, he started to laugh. a spine shivering, insane laugh, echoing across the silent walls of the royal bed chambers, his lifeless brother lying upon the bed. Remorse of their beloved new king's death, nearly all of the citizens of Suhl'kaajt mourned and attended Vaa’kyraa corpse burning, Vakth'Bythnül stood idly by, the host of his brothers funeral, donning his newly anointed crown and heirloom of the kings long before, smiling a wild, cheshire like smile as he felt the embers of the fire, seeing them without seeing, as he couldn't help chuckling with the crackling fire like a madman. A year after his brother's death, he lived out his new life to the fullest as he could, gaining wives and spending many nights with them as his mental state slowly and gradually began to deteriorate. and, as the final strand of his santy broke, his son, Zett’Elek, was born in secret without Vakths knowing, as well as raised in secret. And in Vakth’s eyes, he doesn’t have an heir to the throne. As Zett reached a proper age of a teenager, Vakth, in a fit of literal blind rage and paranoia, ordered half of his wives to be publically excecuted, some hanged, drawn and quartered, flayed alive, and burned alive, while the other half were put to work under incredibly poor conditions, for seemingly no reason. Thus Zett was left alone, constantly hiding within empty areas of the Palace to avoid detection from his father, because he doesn’t know he even exists. Adulthood/Present In Present day, Vakth'Bythnül still remains the king of the Udakii subrace, living a life of solitude, luxury, and full political power of Suhl'kaajt, who’s word is the law. Currently, within the eyes of his subject, he is feared rather than respected, but for entirely different reasons other than might and power. Vakth'Bythnül has lost his mind. He babbles incoherently to nothing, claws at his own flesh creating nearly mortal wounds, rarely eats or drinks, and on the rare occasion he’s seen outside his palace, he’s normally reclusive, paranoid, and surrounded by royal guards to “Protect him.” The Prince, Zett’Elek, Remains living in Suhl'kaajt, but mostly outside the Palace to wander the bustling Marketplaces in full view of the common folk, even being recognized as the prince on account of all the jewels and jewelry he wears out of habit, gaining a sub following of Udakii that much rather look to Zett as a leader rather than Vakth. Zett even occasionally visits the wives that were put to work by Vakth, taking care of them behind his back by giving them food, clean water and even cleaning wounds and bathing them. Vakth'Bythnül is almost blissfully unaware of Zetts secret rule over his city, but he soon found out that he has a son, even recognizing him by name and what he looks like with seemingly no tip off or outside knowledge, none of his subjects, nor his guards chose to reveal the Prince to the King, so Vakth figuring it out of nowhere, people began to believe that Vakth possessed some otherworldly power, Causing everyone to grow more fearful of of him, the Prince included. Zett’Elek has fled Suhl'kaajt in search of a place to settle and be safe, as Vakth'Bythnül has now been abusing his power, making the rules and regulations in Suhl’Kaajt more stringent and the punishments towards those who choose to rebel more cruel and unholy, all while his “power” seems to increase, his pure white, glassy eyes having a faint blue glow to them as blue gem in his heirloom necklace pulsates the same glow. Vakth is now hunting Zett, for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Guest Characters